1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processed egg product and to a method for producing the same. More particularly, it relates to a processed egg product that can be imparted with heat stability when used in an emulsified food such as mayonnaise or dressings and to a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yolk is not only a food having a high nutritive value but also is an excellent emulsifier. Utilizing these characteristics, yolk has been used for producing many emulsified foods such as mayonnaise and dressings.
Recently, with the diversification of eating habits, mayonnaise and dressings and the like are used more often than ever in foods that are heated and processed. Accordingly, there has been an increasing demand for yolk applying for many types of foods, for example, retort salads, fillings, bread and the like.
For this reason, mayonnaise and dressings and the like that have heat stability are desired. However, those that use ordinary yolk as an emulsifier do not have sufficient heat stability. To improve this defect, a modified yolk has been proposed which has heat stability as a result of partial hydrolysis of yolk with a protease (Japanese Patent Kokai No. Hei 6-189713).
There is also a report that a protein complex consisting of lysophospholipids and a protein bonded to each other has an improved emulsifying ability so that its application is expected to extend to the field of foods and the like (Japanese Patent No. 2618540).